Lifes Hardest Battles KakaKona
by XxSkyHatakexX
Summary: Konan is living her life not sure what to do next.. she feels usless in the akatsuki and pein is just making it woorse.. so she barely trusts anything and thinks all of the guys are the same...she is sent to the leaf and meets an unlikely friend
1. Chapter 1

I was wondering about how much my life has changed since that day, the day when I finally found out who I was. I was not just a women forced, to be whatever the akatsuki wanted me to be.. I had something to live for..something to die for...

I rolled out of bed, feeling like shit...For I had just yet again, yet another member of the akatsuki into my pants.. I may sound like a slut, but its the only way for these men to accept me... But even after they treat me bad.. I have just given up at this point, I looked around found my clothes and left the room without the fear of him waking up...

As I reached my room I was fully dressed in the clothes from yesterday.. and I smelled like sweat.. I decided to draw a shower.. to wash this dirty feeling from my body.. then use my healing jutsu to make sure my birth control pills were still effective..

I stood there looking in the mirror.. my blue hair still wet from my shower.. and I found a new bruise on my shoulder. "I really shouldn't be doing this... but what do I have to live for, My parents are dead, My heart has been broken more times to count and all guys see me as a hit and run never like a little girl trapped inside, just wondering how to live though the next day.." I was in the bathroom when Pein came just bursting into my room and then my bathroom.. " Konan, New mission.. head to the leaf village.. and find out information by any needs necessary, Now hurry up you pathetic excuse for an akatsuki, and get ready.." He grabbed her shoulder, were the new bruise was.. and caused her to fall to the floor in pain. "See weak... You only help us real akatsuki take away our stress...and you aren't even that good at that either.." He squeezed her shoulder harder, causing her to tear up slightly.. then let her go harshly and let her hit the floor kinda hard.. as he just turned emotionless "You have 5 mins or I will really make you feel pain..." He said as he turned and walked out the door..

I laid there tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall, as I struggled to get up, using the sink for support, then applied my healing jutsu to my shoulder to ease the pain as I hurried to get dressed before Pein does something else.

When I was done changing I quickly transported to the main hall, to meet Pein.. "Your late..." he said as he smacked me hard in the face.. "But I was here with 1 min to spare.." "Don't talk back to me.." he said smacking her again.."Now get your act together.. and you should have been early...Now go to the leaf village. Start with the hokage, she's never seen your face, she will assign a sensei who is currently on break to show u around the village.. get information from him.. and then the rest find out his friends an d learn form them.. ok I don't think I will have to explain anymore to you..now leave my sight you discuss me.."

I bowed slightly as I vanished away...I vanished to the woods.. were no one could hear my crys.. well I thought no one could...

Until He said something

Not knowing.. he would change everything...

Just by placing a hand to my shoulder...

I turned to see this man.. He wore a mask that covered most of his face, but you could see his one eye, and he looked friendly enough, and I wasn't wearing my cloak, so he didn't know who I was, so he wasn't afraid of me... he wore a leaf headband, I knew he was the enemy, but... something inside me was saying he could be trusted...

"You ok?" he asked. I wiped some tears from my face "Yeah I guess..." "I know its really none of my business, but I was just on my way to my apt. and I heard you crying and being a respected sensei I couldn't just leave you here." I paused kinda shocked no man has treated me with this must respect, he treated me like an equal ninja.."So are you a fellow ninja?" he asked kinda breaking my silence.. "Yes... an elite jounin.. and healer.." "I am an elite to.. but I can't heal.. Hey, do you have a place to stay, bc I mean I barely sleep, you could stay at my apt if you want.." I sighed I knew were this was going it happened to many time before.. "No I am ok.. you know.. I am kinda hurt right now, and just like every guy all you think about is bringing me back to your apt." I got up "Sorry, but it's men like you who I am trying to avoid... and if you wanted in my pants... you shouldn't have been so nice, you know I almost fell for that nice guy act..." He paused as if to protest, but I disappeared...


	2. Chapter 2

I was at the gate to the leaf village... The village is so big I thought... The hokage tower is just over there.. As I walked towards to tower that man was all I thought about, was I too mean to him, and I really didn't have a place to stay tonight... But I tried to forget about it as I reached the hokage tower.

I knocked on the door of her office, with my note from Pein.. "Come in..." I opened the door to see lady hokage, she had long blonde hair and boobs that looked larger then life... "Hi my name is Konan, I came here to visit the leaf, I have a note..." I handed her the note.. "Well... we do have one ninja that could give you a tour, he can't though until tomorrow.. he has to rest. "Ok, thats understandable" I answered. "Well there is an apartment complex about a block from here, and there is 2 restaurants... just come here tomorrow he'll meet you here ok.. you may go.." "thank you hokage-sama... "I said as I walked out and down to the street. It was raining as I walked out.. I hurried up and ran into this ramen stand.

It looked pretty decent, so I decided to stay there and eat.. kinds forgetting about the hotel building.. and how dark it was getting.. When I left it was dark and it was now raining even harder. I ran to the ally completely soaked.. and I was starting to cough.. "Crap I thought, I am gonna get sick.. " I sat on the road and watched as the rain ran off my arms.. making me weaker and weaker for rain was my only weakness.. but there was nothing I could do about it..I was about to pass out when I felt a hand on my shoulder again.. It was him...

"Do you want to take me up on my offer now?" He asked. I just nodded as I struggled to get up.. He saw me struggling and came up behind me and picked me up.. I usually would protest but I was weak.. he then vanished us to his apt.

"Here" he said placing me down on his bed.. Then he looked through his drawers and pulled out a tee shirt, and old sweats.. "Here change out of those wet clothes.. the bathroom is over there, you can dry your hair and just leave your wet clothes outside the door I'll dry them for you" "Thank you" I said.. as I walked over to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror "maybe I judged him to early.. I said as I slipped on his shirt and sweat" pants, it felt weird with no underwear or bra, but it wasn't the first time, I dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom.. He was standing there.. and blushed slightly under that mask of his.. "Here I'll take your clothes.." "Thank you, for everything, I mean I shouldn't have been so mean to you..." He smiled... "It's ok" he said "I see how that could have been taken the wrong way.." I handed him my clothes.. and walked over by his bed admiring the pictures by his bed.. "That's my team" he said pointing to a picture. I looked over and saw that in the picture was the nine tails, and itachi's brother.. which only means he was a respected sensei he was the great kakashi hatake, of the sharingan.

I walked over to him.. "I guess you are a respected sensei.. you train the nine tails, which only means, your the great kakashi hatake right...?" He laughed slightly.. "I am sorry I didn't order your background check.. "I'm Konan.. my parents were killed in the great ninja war.. I've been kinda just wondering around, ever since.." He placed my clothes in the dryer.. then gave me a surprise hug.. I blushed.. and was literally breathless... "I know how you feel, my mother was killed, then my father committed suicide.. I was running all the time too.. until I found the leaf."

I hugged him back.. "I guess the ninja war took a lot of peoples lives... but affected even more" He was silent but hugged me even tighter... I stood there wanting to kiss his cheek and tell him everything will be ok.. but I know it will always have a tool on people... and I really didn't want things to go fast, I mean I kinda liked him...but he prob wouldn't like me if he knew I was an akatsuki...

It was silent for a while.. I felt my chest getting squished my his hug.. He seemed to feel that I being squished and he slowly released the hug.. "I'm sorry" he said. "I'll let you get some sleep now.." He started to walk away.. but I grabbed his arm.. "No I'm sorry for bringing up such a soft subject, I really didn't know about your parents... Thank you for letting me stay... no ones ever been this nice to me..." He smiled, then took my hand... "You can stay as long as you like Miss Konan..." He said releasing my hand and walking out to the living room.. trying to hide his blush and growing area in his pants.. for he really didn't want her to get a bad image of him either. I walked back to his bed and slowly slipped under the covers and fell asleep, wondering why for once in my life I felt like his bed was the right place to be.


	3. Chapter 3

~Konans Dreamland~

It was white... a giant white room...she saw kakashi...they she saw him slipping his shirt off... she blushed knowing this was a dream..but still wow she thought...He started to kiss her neck and stroke her hair she closed her eyes slightly... and thats when the dream changed for the woorse...All the sudden she felt a hand grab her neck.. it was pein...she was then picked up and thrown to what seemed to be the wall of this white room... Then it all came back... That fateful night when Pein raped her and what caused her to be soo well not caring of what happens to her..She tried to fight off the horrible memory but she couldn't wake up...

~back to the real world XD~

I tossed and turned in the bed, having a slight cold sweat...until my eyes snapped open.. I looked over to the clock and saw it was about time to get up anyway...I slowly got up out of bed and blushed remembering the beginning of my dream... I looked out into the living room and saw him laying on the couch...I smiled and walked into the kitchen.. I looked around for some type of food to make him, but being a bachelor pad there was barely anything, so I made coffee..and went to the drier and found my clothes.. I slipped his shirt off and put my bra on...I turned slightly and saw him waking up..I quickly slipped my shirt on and looked back over and he seemed to have just rolled back over... I walked over to him and saw now that he had a scar over his eye.. "Must be were his sharingan is.." I said softly... "Yeah it is..." he said softly.. kinda startling me.. "How long have you been up!.." He rolled over kinda laughing only having one eye open.. "I told you I barely sleep...you actually woke me up.. I heard you kinda screaming.." "Ohh sorry about that I just had a bad dream of a memory I just can't get rid of..." A tear slightly fell from my eye I tried to hide it by walking over to the coffee machine.. "I...made..Coffee.." I said trying to hide my face.. I felt his arms wrap around me and his head rest on my shoulder.. he still had a mask on.. but his arms and chest were bare... "Konan.. it's ok do u wanna talk about this memory..." he asked..his breath warm on my neck.. even through the mask... "Not really..." I said kinda crying now...He turned me around..and hugged me..pushing me to his bare chest.. I blushed.. but felt protected.. I started to stop crying a bit...as he moved his hand up and down my back..

"You feel any better..." he asked... "Yeah a lot better thank you..." I said smiling.. "Hey kakashi... I just met you... why are you so nice to me..." I felt one of his arms release from the hug..and he shifted me to the other.. he then reached up and wiped a tear from my eye.. "I really don't know I just was returning from visiting my friend Obito and paying my respects, when I heard you crying and something told me you needed help.. like a lost person.. and then I saw you again..it's almost like I was pulled to you.. and like now.. I wanna kill the person who made you cry.. and keep you in my arms. Just to make sure your safe..." he said blushing very deeply under his mask... I smiled and blushed... "kakashi thank you.. no ones ever been this nice to me..." I leaned up and kissed his visible cheek... "Another thing you say that you were pulled to me so to say.. well I can say one thing last night was the first time in a very...very long time when I felt like I was supposed to be here.. and I didn't cry myself to sleep.."he smiled.. still very red though... as he released his arms around me.. "Lady Tsunade wanted to see me today to give a tour.. and I think I am already late..." I laughed slightly.. "No your not.. I was the one who needed the tour.." he looked over at me "we better be getting ready then..I have a small shirt you could wear.. I mean you really don't want to wear the same shirt twice in a row..Then we can go shopping during the tour okay.." I smiled "sounds fun.." We both got dressed and headed to the hokage tower.

Kakashi got told about being late.. but he brushed it off like it's happened more times to count.. She then told us both to head out. Once we were out on the street I said kinda laughing "Are you always late.?" He laughed "usually yeah... but lets get to this tour.. first close your eyes.." I laughed and usually thats a bad sign to me.. but ha I can trust him, so I closed me eyes and he took my hand..I tried to hide my blush but since he was laughing I think he saw. "First lets go get you some clothes...you can stay at my place..for as long as you like so we don't have to look for apts or anything..." I laughed as he stopped.. "here we are.." I opened my eyes and saw that we were at like a ninja mall...I smiled..as he still had my hand as we walked in..

"Sooo what style of clothes do u like to wear Miss Konan.." He said with a slight laugh.. "Well I kinda like the darker style of clothes.. you don't have to come in the stores if you don't want to I know how men don't usually like to shop." he laughed slightly "Ok I guess your right I mean I usually just wear my uniform all day so... I don't usually shop... well I'll get some food and you can meet me in the food courts ok.." I smiled "sounds good.."I turned to walk away but he took my hand again.. "Wait.. here..." He placed some money in my hand.. "I have money though you don't have to do this..." He smiled "I know but I want to..." He leaned in close to my ear.. and quickly so no one would well really see.. pulled down his mask slightly and kissed my cheek. I blushed.. "Ok I'll see you in the food courts then" "I'll be quick ok.." He smiled "You better be quick" he said slightly joking as I walked into the store.

I saw a lot of really cool clothes in the store.. I picked out a blue and purple plaid skirt..and matching corset type tank top.. well that was enough for the first store I thought but then I saw this sleepwear section. I hesitated but still walked over anyway.. I saw all these sexy outfits but I wasn't sure witch one kakashi would like. If even we ever got that far... I looked over to this one outfit.. it was in a section that I guess was based on this book Make Out Paradise it was called... I've seen the book by kakashi's bedside so I knew he knew it... I saw this green outfit that was I guess worn by the main character I don't know.. it was a tight corset top that only covered my chest leaving most of my belly and belly button ring exposed.. and the bottoms were a thong that had the logo on them and they were mostly all lace... and then they also came with green fish net... I tried them on and then thought.. well what the heck I'll buy them.. then as I was coming out of the changing room.. I saw a fishnet cover over... perfect for my tank top I thought.. then I saw the high heeled black boots... and little purse to match.. I laughed as I brought everything up to the counter and finally checked out...

I looked over to the food courts and saw this girl talking to kakashi she seemed to know him I mean they were both in leaf inform... but she had purple short hair and a see though corset...under her leaf vest... that slut I thought... so I went into the bathroom and changed into the skirt... and tank top... then slipped the see through corset over my tanktop...I then slipped the sleepwear in my purse so he wouldn't see... and then slipped the boots on...I looked in the mirror and smiled.. I hope he likes it I thought...as I put my other clothes in my bag and carried it out.

He was still talking to that women but his eyes went straight to me as I walked over...and she looked pissed.. "Wow konan... you look nice..." he said trying to think of words to say with out blushing or showing his nose bleed..." "awwww thanks kakashi" I said as I sat down and he handed me food he bought me ignoring that women witch I really liked until she said something.. "Hi I'm Anko" she said.. I looked over trying to act nice "Hi I'm Konan..." Then kakashi said something "Yeah Konan Anko and I work together I was just saying I was showing you around.." Then she had to talk again "And Kakashi and I used to date..." I wanted to say something and I couldn't help myself.. "Really must have been awhile ago I mean you really look like a desperate slut now. And I can't picture kakashi wanting you now.." Kakashi's mouth almost hit the floor.. but he was speechless.. the bitch on the other hand had something to say.. "Wow atleast I am not dressed like a stripper.. that looks like she'd fuck anyone.." "Hey" kakashi stepped in... "Anko just leave her alone..." "I have to leave her alone just because you want to wrip her clothes off and fuck her her on this table right now...your a pig kakashi..." I tried to fight back but..kakashi helped me this time.. he stood up and had a very mean tone to his voice..very sexy btw.. "Anko... Leave..." She flipped us off then went to the door.

As he sat down he said "Sorry about that... "It's ok I shouldn't have called her what I felt she looked like.." he laughed slightly... "Yeah she thinks she's god's gift to man... I didn't even really date her I mean we got drunk and... I regret everything..." "Ohhh..." I said taking a bite of food thinking about how they slept together.. He seemed to know what I was thinking about... because he took my hand.. "Konan...I..." he looked away... "She really meant nothing to me... I mean I feel a bond towards you...and you look beautiful..." I smiled blushing "Thank you... sooo if this is the first stop on the tour whats next.." he smiled "Each stop will be better then the next trust me.."


	4. Chapter 4

We looked and bought a few more clothes and then we continued our tour... "Okay close your eyes Konan...it's time for our next stop.." I laughed slightly closing my eyes and letting him guide me through the streets...He lead me into this store I could smell flowers and I heard a girl say "Here's your order kakashi sensei..." I smiled as he walked over and told me to open my eyes.. I opened my eyes and saw him holding a bunch of white roses...my favorite... "How did you know..." I said almost in tears... He smiled and pulled out one of my paper roses.. "You left this on the ground when you left me in the woods.." I blushed... "Again I am sorry about that...if I knew how nice and sweet.. you were I wouldn't have done that..." He smiled.. I smelled the roses...then thought about my paper jutsu and how It's known to be associated with the akatsuki...I have to tell him I thought...I should tell him before this goes to far.. "Okay next stop... Konan-chan close your eyes.." He called me Konan-chan I thought as I was lead out of the store..

I didn't know where he was taking me, but every place just kept getting more and more romantic.. I mean he bought me food, clothes, beautiful flowers... what else could he do. I mean he's like almost setting it up for us to kiss... and maybe further... I mean if he kisses my neck.. it's all down hill from there..I was stuck in my thoughts and I didn't know we stopped... "Okay Open your eyes..." I snaped out of it and opened my eyes to see the most beautiful landscape I ever saw... It was almost all green.. and a small river waterfall was in the center of it... "Wow...there is nothing like this in my old village" I said placing my bags and flowers gently on the ground and slowly walked over to the water.. He smiled and walked over me.. "What was your old village like?" I gulped.. what was I gonna say...what if he finds out.. okay be cool I thought.. "I am actually from the hidden rain..but since rain is my weakness.. I kinda had to stay inside all the time.." I said hoping he doesn't put two and two together..about the akatsuki... "Oh, that must have been rough Konan-chan.. atleast you have the leaf now.. we are sunny all the time.." I smiled.. "Yeah your right I wish I would have bought a swim suit.. I can swim.. even though water is my weakness.. I can be around it but if I use my chakra.. then it's bad..." he laughed.. "Wait a second.." he pulled out a small bag and scratched his neck like he was embarrassed.. "I was planning on bringing you here.. and I knew you didn't have a swim suit, so I bought you this..." he handed me the small bag... I laughed slightly as I pulled out a blue bikini with a white rose pattern on it.. and it was exactly my size. "Wow.. it's beautiful..." He laughed "Well I got your size off your clothes when they were drying and I thought that you would look beautiful in that suit sooo..." I laughed "Thank you.. So were's your suit?"

He blushed.. as he lifted his shirt and slipped off his pants... leaving him standing there.. in his swim trunks and his mask on.. I blushed...he was soo... "Hey Konan-chan do you mind if I took my mask off?" I laughed slightly.."I wouldn't mind.. just as long as if you won't look when I change over there.." He laughed.. "Okay but don't look until you come back over..." I laughed as I walked behind an area in the grounds to change.. I heard him jump in the water.. as I slipped the beautiful suit on..and I folded my clothes...I jokingly shielded my eyes as I walked over to water... "is it okay to see the great kakashi without his mask... "Wow.. Konan-chan you look beautiful... and if you must you may look.." I laughed slightly as I opened my eyes.. and wow... I thought.. he looked like his face was carved by an angel...and his smile was so welcoming.. I was so star struck I couldn't even speak.. so he did.. "Ha I didn't think I looked that good to make the most beautiful girl in the leaf speechless..." I kinda giggled..unknowing what I was doing... he smiled.. "Get in here beautiful..." I blushed.. "The most handsome man in the leaf.. hides how handsome he really is... and he thinks I am beautiful... I'll do anything he asks me to.." I said as I jumped in the water..As I surfaced in the water.. I felt him behind me..and his wet arms and body wrap around me.. and he spoke into my ear.. his breath was even more hot on my ear now that his mask was off. "Soo I'm the most handsome guy in the leaf?..." I blushed I swear my cheeks will stay red for hours just because of this moment... I couldn't even speak... so he moved his hands up and down my back... "Close your eyes..." he said..I was so hypnotized I closed my eyes as I felt him move to the front of me.. his hands moved to my waist..his nose was rubbing mine... and his lips were teasing me.. "Open your eyes.." He said his breath hot on my face... I slowly opened my eyes.. and as soon as they were completely open our lips met...

The kiss was... I couldn't describe it..it was unlike any kiss I ever had... it turned me into a puppet...I was his puppet... I was under his spell.. I only wanted him...I couldn't even think...So the thing about me being an akatsuki was lost in my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled us closer in tensing the kiss..His hands were exploring my body.. I felt them, but didn't care...

Our lips slowly parted... but we kept our positions.. he took a breath of air and smiled "Soo Konan-chan you never answered my question..." I laughed slightly.. "You are definitely the most handsomest man I ever saw...and that kiss was the best I ever had... I mean if I didn't think that, do you think I'd let you keep your hands on my ass.." I said... he blushed... "Do you want me to remove them... or move them?" he asked...I blushed "You may not remove them... but you may move them to the front if you want.. I wouldn't mine either way.." He blushed.. and pulled me very close to him. I felt his...his..his manhood... it seemed to be throbbing...my cheeks turned deep red.. as he whispered in my ear.. "Are you sure you only wouldn't mine my hands in that area... cuz a certain part of me... really wants to visit" I blushed and whispered.. "My doors always open for you...lets go back to the apartment though.. I mean if every stop is better then the next.. the last stop should be heaven so we should continue in your bed... just so you can really tell how hot your making me right now.." I blushed as he picked me up.. and carried me out of the water.. and he picked up the bags.

"Konan-chan are you sure you want to do this... I mean I wouldn't mind because anko was right when she said that thing in the mall when I first saw you coming back... but I mean it's up to you..." I smiled "Kakashi... thats sweet... you really are the nicest, sweetest, hottest man I ever met... ~whisper~ And that just made me sooo hot for you right now" He blushed "Okay beautiful..." he said gripping me tighter.. "Time for our final stop... and I will try to make it the best for you..." I leaned up and kissed him "Konan-chan you should dry off first... b/c I want you soo bad we'll both be drained of our charka..." I smiled and laughed.. "Okay take me home handsome.." he smiled and teleported us back to his apartment..

He placed me down on the floor and placed the bags near me... "Okay i'll wait for you in the bed Konan-chan.. "he said as he kissed me and went in and layed on his bed.. I laughed and grabbed the purse I bought.. and went into the bathroom.. I took the suit off and towel dried myself and used a hairdryer to dry my hair.. I then pulled out the sleep wear I had bought at the store.. and slipped it on.. It just felt right I thought.. well my thoughts were really clouded though I mean I completely forgot about the akatsuki even.. I walked out of the bathroom and stood behind the doorframe.. "hey handsome.. are you ready" I heard him laugh "Beautiful... I have been waiting for a women like you to come into my life and now I finally have you asking me if I can fuck you harder then I possibly have fucked anyone.. because I only want you and I want you now..." I smiled "Aww I've been waiting for a nice guy like you to..and as for fucking me.. you can do anything you want as hard as you want.. but first close your eyes..." he laughed "Ok they are closed.." I walked in...He was still in his swim trunks.. I went up on the bed with him and placed on knee of both sides of his hip...he was still hard.. but ha he'll be harder after he opens his eyes though... I laughed "Okay handsome...open your eyes and do anything you want to.."

He opened his eyes and his face got as red as his sharingan... "Wow... I appologize for what I am about to do Konan-chan.. but you look sooo hot in that make out paradise outfit...ahhhh" I smiled but wasn't able to say anything before he snaped up and kissed me.. his hands drifted all over my body.. he picked me up and pinned me to the bed... he then started kissing my neck... as his hands undid my top.. I moaned slightly as he did witch seemed to just make him more eager.. as he took his tongue from my neck..to my nipple... to my belly ring.. to my lace thong that he removed with his teeth growling as he pulled them off along with the fish net stockings... "Ahhh I love your growl kakashi...your an animal..." he smiled and growled again shaking my thong in his mouth like a dog with a chew toy... witch was soo hot... I was kinda pinned down but I sat up.. and grabbed his swim trucks.. he blushed throwing my thong out of his mouth... "ummmm...Konan-chan.. I am a very horny wolf... who will ponce..." I smiled "Thats what I want..." I said removing his swim trunks.. and throwing them As soon as they were removed I saw how big he actually was he then pinned me back down.. "Wow do I have a beautiful bad girl friend or what?" "Growl Baby..."i said..sticking my tongue out... he growled then licked my tongue... he leaned up slightly.. and gave me a look that I knew what was gonna happen next... he took his hands and separated my legs I moaned as he then took his hands to my female area and massaged.. and then stuck his fingers in and kinda played in and about how wet I was.. "Wow Konan-chan I didn't know I had you this wet..." he said as he slipped his fingers out smiling.. "Kakashi... I love you..." he smiled and leaned down and kissed me then moved back up.. "Konan I love you 2..." he smiled... "I've been holding it in for a while now... but I can't no more... the wolf is out and he only wants the one he loves..." I blushed rubbing his chest "Then let him out..." he growled as he slipped himself in I moaned as he thrusted it in and outeverytime he put a big load in... making me for the first time have a orgasim.. he could tell because he leaned down and started growling and biting-kissing my neck between each thrust.. I was so relaxed I swear I had 3 orgasims before that night was done... I love him.. and this was the best sex I ever had..

As the evening became night.. my charka started to drain..and I could tell he was starting to get tired too.. He did his climax thrust.. then collasped in my arms... "kakashi..thankyou..." He smiled then kissed me "No thank you i can finally say I love you and mean it" He rolled over on his back then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest..and kissed the top of my forehead..I smiled kissed his chest then closed my eyes I decided not to say anything about my weak charka control..I didn't want to worry him...So I drifted to sleep with out noticing him as he sent charka sparks through his fingers to my back... and without even thinking about what the akatsuki will say when they find out..or how kakashi will react..


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly turned to wake up that morning.. but was restricted by kakashi's arms around me.. I laughed slightly trying not to wake him up. I rested my head back on his chest and remembered last night.. But then it came to mind that even if he loved me, would he still if he knew that I didn't tell him who I was... also did I take my birth control pills... It just happened so fast and his kiss and touch just made me want to anything and everything... I don't regret anything that happened I just don't want him to get hurt because of me..I am gonna tell him who I am today... I have to...I thought as I traced small circles on his chest.. I felt his arms tighten around me... "That tickles beautiful..." He said in a I just woke up.. kinda voice.. I laughed... "Is my wolf ticklish?" He blushed and growled slightly then his eyes caught something on my neck and he softly turned my head.. "I'm sorry.." he said rubbing my neck were he was kissing and biting last night as his wolf was well unleashed.. I laughed "Did you give me a hickey?" He blushed "Not just one.." he moved the blanket off my chest to see I had 4 small bruises.. One on my neck, were he was kissing and biting.. one on my opposite collar bone, witch was were he was growling during his climax and the other 2 were on my chest.. I blushed "You left me with so many.. and I left you without a scratch.." he laughed.. "Well I have to say I've never made a girl as wet as I did you.." I blushed "And no one has ever licked me all the way down.. like you did." He smiled and rolled over pinning me down kinda again.. "Do you want me to show you what I can do with my tongue?" He said his face close to mine as he licked my cheek.I moaned.. "Do anything with your tongue.." He smiled.. "Just lay down and relax love..I'll show you my tricks.."

I laughed slightly as I closed my eyes... First he licked my cheek again.. growling softly in my ear.. then he went to my chest as he licked circles around each nipple.. I moaned slightly..as almost every part of me was wet from his saliva then me moved to my belly button ring were he used his tongue to move the ring up and down... then he stoped.. "Konan-chan..." I laughed "Do whatever you want.." He smiled then stuck his tongue out teasingly as he licked around my area, then he stuck his tongue in.. it wasn't as good as his manhood.. but it still felt wonderful.. I moaned "Wow my wolf really knows how to use his tongue..." He slipped it out then licked his lips.. "How about I go get you some breakfast then I'll go get something for those bruises.. I don't want my angel to be hurt..." Angel...angel how did he know my nickname is the paperangel.. and awww he's papering me this is the best morning after sex ever he is actually being nice to me after...I smiled "You're the best kakashi-kun.." he blushed as he slipped out of bed and walked over to his bedside to get a pair of boxers.. I rolled over laughing slightly.. "Wow you have a nice ass you know that..." he laughed as he shook his butt before slipping his boxers on.. then he turned around.. "Is that the only thing you think is nice about me.." he said laughing... "Noooooo" I said teasingly. "Your entire body is nice.. and it turns me on..." He walked over leaned down and kissed my cheek... "And I think the same about you love.." I blushed " Go get breakfast...love.." I said laughing..he blushed "That sounds so great, when the word love, slips through your lips.." I blushed then he got up and moved towards the door.. "I'll be right back don't move.." I smiled "I'll be waiting..." I said back as he walked out into the kitchen.

I smiled I mean if it wasn't for the akatsuki this would be a perfect life... I mean I love him..He loves me... well for now... and Pein is away.. Just then my phone rang...I looked around and picked it up.. "Hello.." "Hey you little slut.." "Hidan? How did you get my number?" I said hushed.. "I got it from Pein you little bitch...sooo did you find out anything?" "No I didn't I need...a week." "Pein's not gonna like that.." "I don't give a shit..." "Why are you whispering? Are you already in someones bed?" "Shut the fuck up, so what if I am... I am actually happy here...As my friend Hidan will you help me?" "Ahhhhhh sure whatever you twisted my arm bitch.. I'll take the hit from Pein..but tell me one thing who did you shank up with that caused you to want to leave? Well you were treated bad...but tell me bitch tell me..." I tried not to laugh "Thanks..i knew there was a reason I picked you as my best friend.. and Kakashi Hatake.. but don't say anything he doesn't know.. and I don't want him to get hurt" "Understood.. sooo you shaked up with my cousin..." "Cousin!" I said trying not to scream.. "Yeah..very old.. distant. I mean I can't die.. he knows.." "Well thank you again...call me if..well if anything starts to go bad, like I said I don't want kakashi to get hurt.." "Any thing Miss Konan.. goodbye and give my cousin a high five for getting you in his bed after knowing you for what a day you little slut.." he said laughing "You ass.. keep me informed.. Bye..." I said as I ended the call and saw kakashi standing in the doorway..

"Hey Kakashi, sorry about that my best friend called..." He was silent and placed the tray of breakfast food on the nightstand.. "Wow love it looks wonderful.. you even put a white rose.. on tray..." He was still silent... "Whats wrong Kakashi?" I said stroking his arm.. "I heard cousin... then if anything goes bad... and you don't want me to get hurt... Konan are you involved with anything.. I mean I don't want you to get hurt..." I sighed about to tear up.. "Kakashi... I should have said something last night b4 anything happened..." He looked over to me and saw that I was about to cry he wrapped his arms around me... "Konan... I love you.. that won't change... now why are you scared for my life... I'll hold you here and I'll listen..." I smiled then it fell as I started to tell him everything...

"After the ninja war I was lost.. until I found this man, he seemed to be soo nice at first, he asked me to join him... and I did, as his partner... this man is Pein of the Akatsuki...i did a lot of bad things.. witch included trusting him.. he.. remember that nightmare I had of that memory it was of Pein when he raped me... he would smack me.. call me worthless... he made me feel worthless... so did all the other members of the akatsuki.. except Hidan... who was the one I was on the phone with.. Pein sent me here to gather info.. but I never would have thought to meet a guy like you...Now Pein might come looking for me.. and I don't want him to hurt you.. I love you and should have told you I was an akatsuki b4 we slept together but... I just was pulled to you..i thought you'd understand.." I was reduced to tears during me telling him.. He was silent for a moment then he wiped my tears.. and leaned down and kissed me...

"Konan you never have to go back that... I'll kill Pein myself for doing that to you.. Call Hidan.. I wanna talk to him..." he said I felt him kinda tense up.. but I dialed him number and handed it to kakashi.. "Hidan..Hey cousin it's kakashi.." "Wow.. cuz nice job shanking up with miss konan.." I couldn't tell what hidan said but it caused kakashi to break his tuff emotions for a second to laugh, then he snaped back "Haha thanks.. anyways.. I need you to help.." "Sure anything cousin.." "I need you to tell Pein something.." "Are you sure he's already pissed about Konan.." "Yes I am sure.. Tell him to stay away from her.. and if he gets any were near her I'll put a lighting blade through his chest and pull his heart out for him to see.." I swear my jaw hit the floor.. but he was just sooo... it made me wanna rip his boxers off and pull him back into bed... "Wow I knew there was a reason we were related.. I'm in..." Kakashi smiled "Thanks cousin.. I'll get a few more to help and i'll wait for him to make the next move..til then call konan with any news.." kakashi then hung up the phone and handed it back to me.. I took my phone then grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to the bed.. he had a puzzled look on his face but blushed..

"Kakashi-kun.. you look stressed about Pein.." "Don't say that bastard's name..." He said kinda harsh... I moved my hands to rub his chest... trying to calm him a bit.. He sighed then took my hand and kissed it.. "Ohh what would I do with out you.. I don't care if your an akatsuki or not.. I love you and I want to make sure nothing ever happens to you." "Then let me help you... i'll tell you everything about Pein I'll go back as a spy..act like I choose them over you.." he gripped my hand tighter... "I don't wanna loose you.." I kissed his cheek "I'm an elite ninja just like you..and Pein knows about Hidan's and your family ties.. he'll prob suspect something..but not from me.." "It's still risky love..." he said looking deep into my eyes...I smiled and said "Before I met you I wouldn't have thought twice about just putting my life on the line.. but now I have someone to live for..and I wouldn't give it up for the world..I'll fight" He smiled.. Then leaned down and kissed me.

I let my hands move across his chest... he broke the kiss to say something "Konan.. you can help..if...One you stay by me at all times and do what I say...and Two you stay naked under the covers... and you help me undo my boxers..." I blushed.. "Ok I'll do whatever you what and I'll listen to you.. which includes..." I reached down and pulled his boxers off... He laughed.. "It's a deal... welcome to the group... we'll go see lady tsunade for an approval... and more help, but lets seal the deal..." He smiled I laughed slightly. "Is this how you seal the deal with all of your members?" He blushed "Nope Only you... b/c I care a lot about you... and I would keep you attached to my belt if I could..." I laughed "Thats sweet... Now lets seal the deal...so we have enough time to share a shower b4 we leave.." He blushed "Sounds good love..." He leaned down and kissed me.. as his manhood found it's way back in...

Sealing the deal was very pleasurable...but we knew it couldn't be as long as last night...well if he wanted me to walk... he built up his climax... then he thrusted... so hard and so much.. it arched my back and I swear the neighbors heard me moan... He laughed slightly as he fell beside me "Wow.. I didn't know I was that good..." I laughed.. "Well you never fucked yourself so you don't know how good you are.." He laughed.. "And you don't know how hot you are...and how hard I am every time I see you..." I blushed.. "Lets go get in the shower..." He picked me up and carried me to the shower then we both walked in.. the hot water ran down my back...He picked up a washcloth and he put soap all over my body... I picked one up to and did the same to him...He treated me like a baby he covered my eyes then washed the soap off and was very gentle around the bruises "kakashi-kun I am a healer.. I am easily heal the bruises... but they remind me of were your mouth was... but if you want I'll heal them..." He blushed "atleast get those two off you neck and collarbone... no one is gonna see your chest except me..." My charka was low but I placed my hand on my bruise then healed it... then did the same for the other... I was weak.. I kinda lost my balance, but Kakashi wrapped his arms around me then let me rest my head on his chest... "Konan, do you have weak charka control?" I sighed "Yeah... but I'm ok... it's just that, that was rough..." He smiled "Do you want me to be more careful next time?" I laughed.. "Noooo I like that it was rough..." He moved his hand up and down my back sending charka sparks through his fingers to my back...

"Kakashi-kun... Thank you.." he smiled "I havn't used my sharingan in a while.. ego I can deplete my charaka a bit.." I felt a lot better.. was able to regain my balance.. and we walked out of the shower.

He took a towel and wrapped it around me then he got himself one... "Konan..Beautiful your clothes are in that top drawer.. I took them out of the bags..for you.. the only thing that isn't is that...outfit you wore to bed last night..." I laughed "Thank you love.. I said kissing his cheek..He took my hand and walked with me back to the room... I took some clothes out of the drawer and started to get dressed.. Kakashi was a gentleman about it.. he always wanted me in his sight so he just blushed and got dressed himself...Once I was done.. he was too.. but he was looking for something.. "Love can you hand me a mask from that drawer just below yours.." I smiled and grabed him one.. I walked over to him.. "Here's your mask...but first..." I kissed him...his lips were soft and wonderful as ever... "Must be the mask..." I said Handing him his mask... "what about it?" he said slipping it around his neck.. "It keeps your lips so soft and unhurt from the sun"..He laughed as he slipped his mask on.. "Now you now my secret.." I laughed.. as He took my hand and teleported us to infront of the hokage tower...


	6. Chapter 6

We knocked on lady tsunade's door I agreed to let kakashi do the talking so I wouldn't get kicked out for being an akatsuki... Kakahi sighed then knocked on the door... "Come in.." Tsunade called.. Kakashi opened the door and we both walked in.. keeping our distance, well we were making sure she didn't notice about our relationship... "ohh Kakahi and Konan just the two I wanted to talk to.. how was the tour yesturday.." "Good.." Kakashi answered "But we are here on offical business..." Tsunade sat up and nodded "Ok then whats your business..." Kakashi sighed again.. "I am requesting both me and Konan and possibly a few others go on a mission.." Tsunade gave him a weird look.. so he continued.. "We have a lead on the Akatsuki..." Then I cut in.. "There hideout.. it's located in the hidden rain.. were their leader is from... they are planning to attack the leaf, so we should take a surprise approach.. both kakashi and I are elite ninja.. and even though I've only been here in the leaf for 2 days I wanna help."

Tsunade sighed.. "Ok... I can get Yamato and Iruka to help you but I don't know about a healer.." "I can heal.." I spoke out.. she looked at me.. "Then welcome to the leaf.. I'll contact Iruka and Yamato.. but first.." she took out a leaf headband.. and handed it to me.. I smiled as I took the headband.. I havn't had a headband since b4 the war.. I thought.. "A perfect team hokage-sama.. 2 ex balck opps.. a healer.. and a childs sensei..who can think up a plan.. bc me I just wanna.." I felt him starting to tense up so stroked his arm... Tsunade gave us a look but kinda understood I thought.. "Ok you 2 go get some ramen or something...but don't tell anyone about this mission.. I'll call you back when I get Iruka and Yamato.. on board with this..till then you may leave.." we bowed then kakashi put his hand on my shoulder and teleported us out to the street..

Before any words were spoken.. he hugged me..then he whispered in my ear.. "I am so happy you are now a leaf ninja... but stay by me.. those two are my friends, but I don't want them flirting with you..and your charka control.. I just wanna protect you.." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.. "I love you and I'll listen to you.." He smiled.. "Now I don't wanna have you starve so.. lets get some ramen.." I smiled as he took my hand and lead me to the both..

We spent hours just sitting there talking.. and goofing around until kakashi got the call to go back to the tsunade..We sighed.. as he took my hand and we teleported back to lady tsunade.. "kakashi, konan... Iruka and Yamato have agreed.. I saw to men standing there.. one with is hair in a ponytail and a scar over his nose.. the other.. with this boomerang type thing around his face.. "Now that you all are here.. kakashi you know the most..you lead... you may head out.." We all bowed then we all headed out.. Kakashi stopped out by the gate of the village.. First he walked over by me and reached in my pocket.. witch made me blush a bit.. he pulled out the new leaf headband I got and he pushed back my hair and tied it around my forehead.. I felt the other two staring but I just laughed.. "Thankyou.. kakashi-kun.." I said slightly laughing trying not to blush... I heard the other 2 laughing.. and I saw him blushing.. "Your welcome.." he said back as he turned around.. and started to give mission orders.. "Okay.. Now we get to business.. the land of rain is two days away.. Yamato~Tenso.. Iruka.. This is Konan... I didn't want to tell Lady hokage but she's an ex akatsuki.. pein's partner.. she is helping us find him.. keep her safe.." "It's a good thing you changed sides.. Miss konan.." Yamato said back.. I nodded.. "Hidan.. is helping us to.. when we reach a place close to the rain village.. I'll give him a call.. and he'll help us get in.. I am gonna try to get in on the inside.." "No your not..." Kakashi said back.. "Kakashi-kun.." I said back.. he smiled.. "Maybe as a plan b.. but thats it.. Your not leaving my side.." "Thankyou.. Now we should head out.. and be careful when we get close.. Zetsu is usually on watch..." "When it starts to get dark.. I'll make a wooden cabin to stay in.." Yamato said.. "And I can make some dinners" Iruka said back.. Kakashi nodded.. "and Konan.. just.. I told you and you agreed to listen to me..." I smiled.. "A deals a deal.." He blushed slightly.. as he gave the signal as we headed out..

Kakashi lead the group but kept me beside him...and he made sure Yamato and Iruka were behind me..We jumped from tree to tree.. Us at the akautsuki always walked I was starting to get tired.. but didn't want my poor charka control to slow us down..Until it did...

I was doing fine until I had a sudden jolt to my stomach.. and in an instant all my charka was drained and I passed out.. I heard Kakashi call my name.. then I felt him picking me up and carrying me...

~kakashi's Ptv~

Holding Konan.. "I am transfering her charka, but she's not waking up like last time...Tenso can you tell.." he walked over and put his hands on konan's stomach.. "I sense a lot of charka.. but it's only here in her stomach.." "She has weak charaka control though tenso..." "This is weird.. Kakashi I say just let her sleep and wake up on her own.. she's our healer..on this mission.." yamato said walking away.. "she's not just a healer..Tenso... make a shelter...We're resting here tonight...Iruka can you see if you can tell anything.." Irkua walked over and Yamato went to build the shelter..with his wood style jutsu.. "kakashi this is weird...it's like something is taking a part of her charka.. and with her weak control.. it took all she has left...when she wakes up we have to make sure to watch her.. when she gets low she has to tell us..." I didn't want to listen to him.. but he was right... I stroked her hair..until I heard Tenso call us over...I picked her up and carried her over to the shelter..

"i made 4 rooms one for all of us..." Tenso said as I walked over... "Konan and I usually share a room make 3 next time we stop ok..." Tenso laughed.. "I knew you and her were something..." Then irkura cut in.. "So did you 2 fuck?" I blushed kinda.. "Yeah last night and this morning.." "Did you 2 use protection?" Tenso asked. "No.. I love her I didn't see a reason 2..y?" he sighed "Well Asuma said when Kunaeai was pregnant the first day after the baby was conceived she felt weak...maybe konan is pregnant.. ninja babies need a lot of charaka at first so they can form a style of jutsu as the cells develop" I thought for a moment.. "What would be another sign?" I said thinking about what if she was pregnant. "Well sometimes the mother will have signs of the fathers charaka, like when Naruto was in his mothers stomach his mother could perform justu very quick.. not as quick as the flash, quick none the less.." I sighed and wondered..if she really was well atleast I know of more signs to look out for and I can ask her to check when she wakes up a healer could tell... "Kakashi you 2 can have the top room.." Iruka said.. "I'll make breakfast in the morning...Yamato, Kakashi, How about some Poker?" "I'm in" Yamato said.. "I'll stay with Konan.. If she could be pregnant I wanna stay by her side.. I am not gonna say anything to her..about it.. but I wanna be there when she wakes up.." I said walking up to the top room.. "Understood" Iruka said as they went to play cards, as I placed Konan.. down on the bed..and sat there by her watching her sleep until I fell asleep by her side...

~back to Konan's Ptv~

My body was weird... I couldn't sense what was wrong.. not even with my medical jutsu.. I realized my charaka had went out.. but it seemed like I had a lot left though I thought.. Kakashi must have gave me some then placed me down to rest as my healing jutsu kicked in to help me...I fought to open my eyes to see that I was in a small room.. I turned and saw kakashi he was sitting by my side... How sweet I thought.. I slowly got up out of bed.. then felt a sharp jolt in my stomach again.. I didn't want to worry kakashi, so I numbed the area.. and got up.. I went over and sat beside Kakashi.. Then I layed my head on his shoulder... "Is my wolf sleepy.." I said whispering in his ear... "Not now.." he said back.. he opened his eyes then wrapped his arms around me.. and pulled me on his lap.. "i was worried about you love.. next time tell me if your chakra is low..so you don't have me worried sick..." I smiled.. as I placed my hands on his cheeks.. and pulled down his mask.. he laughed "I wondered when you were gonna do that.." Before I said anything back I kissed him..

His hands.. moved down my back then drifted to my hips.. but stopped when they hit my stomach... then he broke the kiss... "Love as much as I would love to stay here and... really make sure you have completely re gained your charaka.. we have to get back on the path..and see if Iruka.. and yamato are up..." I stuck my tongue out hating being defeated.. he smiled then kissed my tongue "Don't be mad love it's just.." He was cut off by me kissing the visible part of his neck once his mask was removed.. "Konan..." "Yes kakashi-kun.." I said.. un zipping his vest... "We have to leave.." he said.. I stopped kinda sad.. "What do u find me unattractive today..." I said kinda wanting to cry... " thats not it..I love you..." he took my hand and placed it on his.. well his manhood.. it was hard and throbbing even through his pants.. he did want me that was a good thing.. "See Love... It's not that I don't wanna.. It's just time to leave..." I smiled.. then unzipped his pants... then lifted off my shirt.. "How about a quick one I'll be silent..." He looked like he was thinking about it.. then he smiled... "Ok how could a man say no to a beautiful women like you... I love you..just try to be quiet.. I don't want the guys picking me more then they do already.." I laughed as I slipped his shirt off.. then slipped his pants off... he was underneath me.. with just his boxers.. he uncipped my bra then slipped off my pants and underwear like a mad man...I leaned down and kissed him..pulling his boxers off...He laughed.. "So are you gonna be on top..." he placed his hands on my hips "Just thrust forward and let me do the rest...For some reason.. being knocked out and my charaka depleted then waking up knowing you never left my side just made me soo horny.." He blushed... "I'll never leave you.. no matter what.. and five mins tops ok.. just beware my climax will be big again just try to be quiet..." He said as he thursted forward I blushed as I moved my hips up and down and side to side... He was trying not to groan... I mean I was sitting on his lap.. riding him like a horse.. a couple mins went by... "Konan.. I don't wanna end now but we have to.. so try to be quiet.. I nodded as he tightened his grip on my waist then he thrusted himself in hard yet again... I let out a silent scream... as I got off of his lap..

"See that was a good quickie.." I said kissing his neck... He blushed then he kissed me … "Glad to see your ok..now hand me my boxers love..." I laughed as I leaned over and picked them up with my teeth...he laughed as he slowly pulled them out then slipped them back on.. then he slipped my panties on me the same way.. and also my bra... "Even putting my clothes back on me you turn me on.." I said laughing. He laughed as he slipped my shirt back on me.. then my pants... then I helped him by getting his pants and putting them back on him.. then I took his shirt and vest.. "Can you just go bare chested.. I mean look at those abs..." he laughed as he slipped his long sleeve skin tight shirt back on.. "Ohhh sexy.."I said jokingly licking my lips.. he laughed "And you wonder why I wear the mask I would have girls falling all over me if I didn't" I laughed as I slipped his vest back on him and buttoned it then kissed him again before handing him his mask..

he smiled... "I love you.." "i love you 2.." He took my hand and lead me down the stairs


	7. Chapter 7

As he walked me down stairs I smelled pancakes... "Smells good Iruka must be cooking" "yeah.. Ohh wait..." he reached in his pocket and pulled out my headband.. and placed it back across my forehead.. then he blushed and slipped on his gloves.. "Ok now we look ready to leave.." he said as he took my hand again and we reached the bottom of the stairs..

"Glad to see the love birds are finally out of bed..." Yamato said teasingly.. "yeah miss konan glad to see your doing better.." Iruka added.. "Hey konan.. if you don't mind your charaka was weird last night do u mind if I can check it.." Yamato asked. I looked over to kakashi who gave him a weird look.. "Sure I mean we do have to leave soon though.." He nodded.. as he walked over to me.. he placed his hands on my stomach.. He had a weird look on his face.. he looked over to kakashi.. who looked like he was giving him a death stare... then Yamato snapped.. "Your an idoit kakashi..she needs to go back to the village.. she's in pain she's focusing her charaka on her stomach to help the pain..and you fuck her this morning.. it has to be what I said last night.. and being out here is not good for her.." "Excuse me.." I butted in "I am not leaving.. I can support myself..I want to see Pein get his intestines ripped out..and they are after me, so I am not leaving kakashi.." "And I'm staying here..." Kakashi said wrapping his arms around my waist.. yamato walked over to kakashi and whispered in his ear.. I couldn't tell what he said but it made kakashi place his head on my shoulder..

(Yamato said... "Your still an idoit.. she was horny right.. it's the baby.. the more charka you thrust into her It goes to the baby.. ego hurting konan more.. bc when the baby needs to grow it drains Konan of her charka.. her stomach already hurts her.. bc it's devolping.. konan has weak control she's not used to a lot of charka in her system...i am not saying you can't fuck but.. just be careful..I mean we're just gonna have another day of traveling.. I'd say give her some charaka.. just to be safe.." )

I blushed liking him on my shoulder.. I felt alittle better after he removed his arms.. "Konan.. heres your breakfast.." Iruka said handing me a plate.. "thankyou.." I said as I sat down at the table and watched as Kakashi did the same.. I took a bite of the pancake.. "wow good pancakes Iruka..." I said.. as I looked over to kakashi who was eatting under his mask... "kakashi-kun.. why don't you just take your mask off to eat.." he laughed.. "Well beautiful even though it's hard to believe but really only a few ppl ever saw me without my mask.." I blushed and laughed slightly.. "awww you called me beautiful infront of your friends.." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.. He blushed deep red.. and Iruka and Yamato started to laugh.. "okay okay..lets get serious and we should head out soon.." kakahi said trying to hide his blush... "Yes Sir.." I said jokingly giving the salute and everything..Witch only made the others laugh more...He blushed even more scratching the back of his neck..laughing slightly.. "Funny Beautiful... Very Funny.." he said grabbing my waist.. and then he started tickling me..

"Stop it.." I said kinda playfully.. bc I couldn't stop laughing.. "Awww are you ticklish.." he said continuing to tickle me.. "Yes.. Kakashi.." he laughed "I'll stop if you, One tell me the second your charka gets low.. and Two if you hurry up and eat so we can leave.." I laughed "Ok..OK.. I won't leave your side...and you can tell if I have low charka then.." He laughed as he stopped and actually let me finish eating then he gave a battle plan.. "Ok.. now that we are all done.. we are gonna head out.. we should reach the 2nd rest point by noon..if we leave now.." we all nodded and understood.. "Tenso get rid of the shelter.. and Konan..come here..." yamato made the shelter disappear.. I was kinda wondering why as I was walking over by kakashi.. but he was smiling so.. I did.. "Yes...handsome.." He grabbed the front of my pants and tied a charka string around the belt loop..I laughed.. "Really your that worried about me.." He smiled "This charka string will one keep you at my side and two it can tell your charka levels.." I laughed as he tied the other end to his belt...

"Okays.. can we head out now.." I said jokingly.. "Ok..everyone.. lets go.." We all had a laugh as we started out to the rain village. Not knowing that this mission will change my and Kakashi's life forever...

We reached the rest point at good time... "Great job team.. Iruka.. wanna make some lunch.." Kakashi said looking over at Iruka.. "Sure.. Kakashi.. It will only be a couple of mins.." Yamato made some benches and I went over and sat down...bc we were still connected kakashi did the same... he wrapped his arm around my shoulders then his other hand was playing with the string he attached to my pants.. I blushed I looked over and saw Yamato resting and iruka cooking..then b4 he asked what I was looking at I pulled his mask down and kissed him...his arm tightened up around my shoulders then he broke this kiss and looked over to iruka and tenso like I did then he whispered in my ear.. "lets get out of here... we have a good 30 mins until iruka is done..and I wanna show you something..." I smiled "Ok" He picked me up and whispered "Close your eyes" I smiled as I closed my eyes and he teleported us away..

"Open your eyes love..." he said placing me down and putting his hands on my hips and his fingers were going in and out of the top part of my pants... I blushed as I opened my eyes to see an entire field of thornless white roses... "Wow Kakashi how did..." He smiled "Well with my sharingan I can copy thousands of jutsus all I did was have Ino, that girl at the flower shop, show me how she made the white roses and bam this is what happened.." I leaned down and then layed in the roses...Kakashi laughed as he did the same...I moved over and layed on his chest...He stroked my hair then he picked a rose then put it behind my ear... "I love you.. you always know how to make me feel like I am the only girl in the world.." he kissed my forehead "well love to me you are the only girl in the world..." Before I was able to say anything he leaned down and kissed me.. as we kissed I felt him slip something into my pocket.. I waited until the kiss ended then I said something "What did you put in my pocket love?" He smiled " it was a rose bud.. not yet bloomed.. once we get back from this mission... or if only you come back.." I stopped him there.. "I won't leave without you..." He blushed "Thanks.. but if the worst happens don't take it out until you get back to the village... and if we both survive this mission don't take it out until we are both happily back at the apt.. ok.." I smiled "Ok I'll take it out when we both get back home.." he smiled then took my hand..then he looked alittle tired which was weird.. I mean considering he always has a lot of charaka I rested my head back on his chest then decided a nap wouldn't be that bad I mean kakashi needed the sleep...i felt him wrap his arms around me then he started to drift to sleep...so I also closed my eyes and fell asleep...

It was so peaceful I couldn't even tell that tomorrow we will be entering the rain and attacking the akatsuki... All I thought about was if kakashi was ok... and making sure he got some sleep well until we were woken up by Iruka when the food was done...

"Get up you two love birds.." iruka said shaking kakashi's shoulder causing me to wake up... "ughhhh... iruka is the food done" I said trying to hide my face by burying my face on kakashi's chest... Iruka laughed slightly "Yeah it's done now I can't get this lazy jounin up." He said just giving up on waking kakashi..i laughed slightly sitting up a bit "Ha i'll get him up.. just go ahead and head back it can't be that hard" he smiled "well if anyone could it's be you" he then teleported back.. as soon as he left I felt kakashi's arms tighten back around me and he kinda pinned me down.. "Ha I said waking you up won't be hard.." I said laughing slightly.. he smiled "I just act asleep bc I don't like to do a lot of work also I know it gets on irukas nerves.." I laughed "Well atleast you got some sleep handsome." I said placing my hand on his unmasked face... which was guraded by his hand so iruka didn't see... he smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.. "You were the one that I was worried about though.." he said after the kiss broke and his hand was on my hip again. "why were you worried about me? I mean I know you wanted me to go back..." Kakahi sighed and his eyes went to my stomach.. I wondered why but prob cuz I've been having pain there.. for no reason I mean I couldn't be pregnant... I mean ha I think I would know... but I am not gonna check now... his eyes came back up and he stared right into my eyes.. "We both have no family.. but we are here for each other.. I just don't want to lose...the closest thing I have to a family right now and thats you..you passed out bc your charaka... already if we go into battle..." He trailed off and I could see a tear forming in his eye.. "Ohhh kakashi..." I said wiping the tear from his eye.. "I love you thats why I wanna stay here if I go back I would only be thinking about if your ok and it would kill me not to go help you.. Your my closest thing to family too, and I finally feel like I am worth something now...I know i've only been here at the leaf a couple days but love hits you like a full power hit from a jinchuriki." He laughed slightly taking my hand and. kissing it.. "I love you Konan...we should go now we still have some distance to make b4 night and we have to set up another shelter for the night.." I kissed him lightly on the lips and then I slowly pulled up his mask hiding his blush... "I love you 2 Kakashi.. and I will stay right at your side.. the entire time..." I said kinda playing with the charaka string..He laughed as he slowly got up and helped me up... "Well lets head back to eat our lunch b4 we start out again... and love..." He pulled me close and started to mess with my pants button.. "when we stop for the night Yamato is making only 3 rooms this time... sooo we can share a room..." he kinda blushed.. I laughed slightly "Are you suggesting something love?" He laughed slightly then blushed... "Nooo this is suggesting something.." he undid my pants button then put his hand in my pants under my underwear then massaged my area... I couldn't really speak I just kinda let out moaning sounds ….I thought wow he's horny this time...Kakashi blushed as he removed his hand...

(Kakashi thought "Wow... konan is most likely pregnant.. and like yamato said the baby wants charka... soo tonight may be our last night together, so I am making her scream tonight...yamato and iruka will understand.. I mean I love her... and well lets see if she is up for it.. ;) )

"Wow you really got wet from that..." Kakashi said whispering in my ear then pulling down his mask to lick the outer part of my ear.. I made another pleassure sound as he went down to my neck... "wow love...are you sure you can handle waiting until we get to the shelter..." I said as my face turned bright red... His hands traveled all around my body... then he pulled me even closer to him...and I felt his manhood.. it was hard and I felt it on my area... I blushed as more pleasure sounds came out of my mouth.. "Aww does my Konan want my manhood that bad.." He said french kissing my neck... "It's not that far to wear tenso is building the shelter..." He also added inbetween kisses... "Ok Love... I think I can wait... but.. please continue what you are doing right now..." I said as my hands rubbed his chest... He laughed... "Ok whatever you say...just tell me when you can't handle anymore...then when we get to the shelter I'll throw u down on the bed and fuck you sooo hard...you'll scream.." I blushed as he then kissed me darting his tongue in and out of my mouth..and he moved his hips making it so everytime his manhood hit my area it got wetter and wetter... I made slight moaning sounds everytime our lips slighted partly.. which only made him do it more.. I wrapped my hands around his neck and started to stick my tongue in his mouth.. he seemed to really like it as he started to lick my tongue during the kiss.. it sent chills all over my body.. he really did have a magic tongue...and right now all I wanted was his manhood.. he stopped the kiss I could tell he really wanted me right now 2... he then started to play with the buttons on my shirt... "Konan love.. I know we are both all most at our limit here on foreplay...I won't remove your shirt but... can I caress your chest.. or will that send you over..." I blushed knowing that it prob would but.. I just smiled and said "Kakahi I've already had 2 orgasms just in this foreplay.. stop teasing me... and just do it my chest is calling out to you..." He blushed and alittle smirk fell over his face prob at the orgasm comment.. as he undid everyone of the buttons on my shirt with his teeth... I moaned as I felt his tongue drift from my belly button to my bra... then he undid that to with his teeth... Once the bra was unclipped he started french kissing and rubbing my chest... I swear I had another orgasim... After a couple of mins went by he got up from his knees and reclipped my bra.. he started to button my shirt back up but I stopped him... "Now it's my turn... to be on my knees..." He blushed as I got down and was playing with his pants button... "kakashi-kun..?" I kinda asked permission... He blushed even more red as he answered.. "Do whatever you want... just I apologize now..." I blushed "Ok I'll do this little thing for you.. just tell me if you want me to stop..." he nodded completely red.. I blushed as I undid the button with my teeth and after the button was unbuttoned his manhood bursted the zipper open... I laughed as I slipped his pants down to his knees then I used my teeth to pull down his boxers... His manhood was as hard as a rock and covered in cum... I blushed as licked it...I heard him slightly growl that wolf growl I loved and I tasted his cum.. I wanted him to growl louder so I took his manhood in my hand and put it in and out of the cleveage of my bra.. as his manhood squirted cum... all over my chest.. He saw and blushed completely red.. "Sorry.." He said trying to hold in a growl... "Its ok love... I bet i'll be covered in it by tonight... now let me hear you growl..." I said slipping his manhood in my mouth... He blushed at the comment then growled as I wrapped my tongue around it...then I grabbed his ass.. deep thoating it... he growled and squirted more cum in my mouth... I moved it in and out of my mouth... for he was really big.. He growled.. and I loved it... I knew I had to stop... bc he was trying to hold it in.. so I slipped it out of my mouth... then slipped his boxers back on him... it was a very hard and big bulge in his.. pants so I didn't know how to button his pants but I did.. barely... As I stood up kakashi was very deep red I placed my hand on his face.. "Love how did you like that.." He grabbed my chest... "I want you so bad right now..." I blushed "Kakashi...love.. I want you 2 but... we have to get back to the mission... if we hurry we can get to the rest stop quicker and we can fuck sooner... bc trust me... you don't know how bad... I want your manhood..." he took a few breaths then he removed his hand.. "Ok check the charaka string... and lets hurry ok..." I smiled as I pulled on the string.. "it's good... and yeah hurry...bc once you kiss my neck and remove your shirt... I'll let you do anything.. I mean even doggy style..." he blushed "Wow that makes me really horny and for your sake I hope your ok, when we enter the rain tomorrow..." I laughed "I am a healer ninja...Our special is sex pains in the morning.." He laughed.. as he put his arm around me... and buttoned my shirt back up.. "Lets head back... so I am all sweaty and that cum on your chest can match those white stains you are gonna have..." I laughed "I love it when you talk dirty..." he laughed "Well I can talk dirty the entire way to the shelter if you want.." I smiled "That would be nice... just bc we both are... well we both wanna.. you know break the bed..." He laughed and blushed slightly "Well then beautiful..." he grabbed my ass.. I leaned up kissed his cheek kinda teasing him...then I pulled up his mask... "Lets get going Kakashi" I said laying my head on his shoulder... He smiled... then teleported us back to our resting area.


	8. Chapter 8

"About time you 2 came back..." Iruka said handing us our lunch.. "Nice Flower konan" Yamato said as we sat down.. "Oh thankyou.. Kakashi gave it to me.." I said looking over at him knowing he was really horny so I kinda teased him a bit.. I kinda ate my food at bit sexy witch only made kakashi kinda blush then give evil glares to Iruka and Yamato... as I laughed slightly... so to get me back as so to say.. when I un did the charka string and I got up to throw my plate away.. Kakashi slapped my ass... I jumped slightly..and heard Iruka and Yamato kinda snickering about how I was gonna react.. I placed my plate in the fire then I walked back over and sat on Kakashi's lap... I felt his manhood still hard.. "Ohh so you are just gonna sit on me then.." Kakashi said laughing and placing his hand on my upper thigh and moving it around so he was still teasing me so to say.. well hidden under the table my hand slipped by his manhood to re tie the charaka string. He made a sound for it was still hard and sensitive.. but he kinda pretended it was a cough.. trying to hide his red face... "Well u slapped my ass so I put my ass on you simple logic right?" I said laughing slightly about our under the table stuff not seen by the others... "Not exactly simple logic...my dear.. either way you get white stains on top or bottom.. you get wet so easily.." My face turned deep red... "ohhhhh Kakashi burnnn" Yamato said causing him and Iruka to kinda laugh.. "Well... top or bottom... or on my knees I rock your world sooo I am not the only one who gets white stains love..." it felt so weird.. talking like this infront of Iruka and Yamato.. but they were getting a kick out of it... "I thought I was the one with the magic tongue love.." kakashi said back trying to hide how red his face was getting 2... I laughed "You weren't complaining about mine.. when I was on knees alittle while ago..." "So thats why you guys were late..." Iruka said laughing.. "Maybe we should have gave them more time...now I have to make there room at the shelter with a strong bed frame now" yamato said trying to stop laughing.. It even caused us to laugh a bit..

We laughed for a couple of mins then kakashi gave the orders to start to head back out.. We sighed as we got back to reality.. I mean we are fighting akatsuki tomorrow... I have to face up to Pain... Hidan is joining us.. we could get him killed.. well blown up... It was a lot to think about... as we jumped from tree to tree.. Kakashi was beside me...he kept looking over to me and checked the charaka string like every 5 mins...I was gonna say something but we were almost to the stopping point to make our shelter...but I kinda forgot to ask bc of what happened right as we reached the resting point..

"We'll rest here..." Kakashi said as we all stoped.. Before anyone could say anything else.. we were attacked... about 20 kunais were thrown... Kakashi grabbed me just in the nick of time before one almost got me in the arm.. it sliced though part of my hair though...kakashi placed his hand on my cheek then his face turned kinda dark and mad.. as he looked over saw that Yamato and iruka were Ok... then looked at the place were the kunais were thrown from..

"Well well look what we have here...a group of leaf ninjas and an ex slutty akatsuki member.." I felt kakashi tense up at that last comment.. which kinda made me want him more... "Show yourself you bastard.." Kakashi said in a deep dark sexy voice... The voice laughed.. then I saw who it was.. "These guys, they are rouge.. Rain village ninjas the akaustki used to to business with them...Keep on your guard they once defeated deidara.." I said hugging kakashi's arm. Kakashi..gave me a don't worry about me look then I dropped my hands, but stayed by his side... "awwwww The Slut has another guy wrapped around her finger.." The Rouge leader said... twirling a kunai around his finger.. I could tell kakashi wanted to kill him... not as much as pein..but definitely he didn't like him talking about me that way...Iruka and Yamato walked over beside us knowing kakashi would kill him.. "Don't...Talk...About..Her...That Way... If You Value Your Life..." Kakashi said very dark... I swear I felt the air get cold... witch really just turned me on... The rouge leader stop twirling the kunai and looked at me.. "I have to stay your fucking a good guy this time...but you looked much hotter in that akatsuki cloak.." "What the fuck do you want?" I said back as Yamato and Iruka tried to stop kakashi from attacking blindly... The leader laughed at me.. "Well...I am here under business... Like you said we work with the akatsuki... Pein wanted us to bring you home miss Konan... And he wanted us to do it as rough as possible... and kill anyone who trys stopping us" "I am never going back" I said.. walking closer to him "Look at my headband I am a leaf ninja now.. and you can tell him that...if you make it back to him in one piece..." He smiled "Why would I not make it back in one piece..It's not like you can fight me..." I smiled and pulled out my kunai.. "No I can't fight you... but you'll die if you 1 keep calling me a slut.. and 2 if you don't leave now.." the leader and his two followers got closer.. "And what are you gonna do.. I am more scared of Pein then your new fuck buddy here.. you slut.." I looked over to kakashi who looked like he wanted to kill them.. and I nodded.. knowing what I meant iruka and Yamato reached down for their kunais as back up...as I raised my kunai as if to throw it.. and cut the charka string connecting me and kakashi.. allowing him not to be worried about me...

As soon as the string was broken Kakashi teleported... the rouge ninjas jumped not knowing were he went and the leader moved away leaving both of his other team members alone and unguarded.. "Were did that basturd go?" the leader said looking around at us.. His question was answered when we saw two flashes of lighting and we turned around to see Kakashi behind the other 2 rouge ninjas and his lighting blade was on both of his hands and they were through both of their bodies killing them both.. I leader turned around and looked a bit scared... "Never Let Your Guard Down" Kakashi said with a dark look and his Sharingan present...I blushed slightly not being able to help myself... "Your Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf...My apologizes.. I had no Idea you and Konan were.." He got close to me and then smiled.. "I feel her charaka.. Kakashi,... Konan Dear, Pein won't like this..." A weird look fell on my face.. I had no idea what he meant but I didn't like it... "She's none of your damn business.." Kakashi said his hands covered in blood.

I wanted to go over by kakashi but was stopped when Yamato stepped inbetween me and the rouge ninja leader and Iruka stood behind me and he grabbed my arm.. "Konan..Its best to stay here... We'll protect you.. but we don't think it will be needed..."He looked over to kakashi who looked ready to kill... The rouge ninja smiled "Well if just calling her a slut made u kill... then this will make you crazy.." He said as he turned and threw his a thousand kunai jutsu at me, iruka, and Yamato.. I tried to put up a paper barrier but couldn't.. iruka turned and pulled me out of the way.. making him get hit with 4 kunais in his arm... then Yamato stopped the rest with his wood style barrior but it barely held and a few came in and stabbed his leg.. then just one more kunai came and hit my arm...

I felt my blood run down my arm... I looked over to kakashi.. who looked like he just wanted to run over to me and then kill the rouge leader... I saw the look in his eyes he attacked the leader with no plan just anger...He struck his arm with his lighting blade but the rouge leader was throwing a lot of kunais and other weapons his way... Until Kakashi had him pinned.. he was weak with charaka... and kakashi was ready to kill him.. but I knew that this rouge had to get back to Pein... so I created a paper butterfly with my good arm and infused it with calming charaka... and sent it over to Kakashi.. It fell on his shoulder and he looked over at me... then he punched the rouge leader in the face then grabbed his collar... "Go tell Pein.. I am coming for him and I am gonna rip his heart out...right though his chest... for what he did to Konan.. Now get out of my sight" He threw the leader on the ground.. "Yes right away.. but you will be sorry..for..." I stopped him there.. "For Pein has never lost a battle...but he will tomorrow..." I said pulling the kunai out of my arm... The rouge leader nodded then disappeared...

A second after he left Kakashi was at my side.. "Konan love... are you ok.." I smiled healing my shoulder.. then wiping the blood from my shoulder "I'm ok... It's Yamato and Iruka.. that got most of the kunais..." I went over by Iruka.. and slowly pulled the 4 kunais out of his arm.. then healed his arm.. once it stopped bleeding I wrapped the wounds. "Just don't excert your arm.. you'll open the wound.." Iruka smiled "Thanks Miss Konan I'll heat up some ramen...once yamato is healed up" I nodded and walked over to Yamato.. and pulled out the kunais in his leg then healed his wounds...and wrapped his leg.. "Thank you Konan..." Yamato said as Kakashi helped him up.. Yamato created the shelter then Kakashi helped him sit down inside.. I saw Kakashi flinch in slight pain doing so... then Iruka handed us some ramen and we ate... After we were done Iruka and Yamato went into their rooms to rest off there injuries... B4 Kakashi said anything I grabbed his vest and dragged him into our room... he blushed.. as I placed him on the bed... "Now Did you get hurt on this mission Kakashi?" He blushed "Just a scratch my dear no need to worry.. I looked down at his vest it was starting to get a blood stain... "Oh My gosh!" I undid his vest then pulled his shirt and mask off... and saw he was sliced right across his chest... I placed my hands on his chest and blushed as I healed his wound... He was blushing also as I wrapped the wound then my hands drifted to his abs... "I have a question Nurse Konan...?" He said blushing deep red "Yes my love.." I said placing my hand on his shoulder... "How much can I do b4 my wound opens.." I blushed "You can do anything.. and if it opens you have me to fix it..." I said undoing my vest... He blushed "Are you sure you still wanna go through with this.. I mean you were hurt.." I blushed "Kakashi.. my love.. I want you now.. you had to hold it in from later.. and so did I.. but seeing you snap and fight for me and talk in that deep sexy voice you have when your mad..." I slipped my shirt off.. softly over my shoulder...He blushed.. "Okay... so my voice turned you on... ha I am still very hard love...and I still will make you scream..." He said as his hands drifted to my stomach... I smiled "Then make me scream.." I said as I leaned up and kissed him which I knew would be his breaking point..

He kissed me back... his hands drifted to my back pulling me down on the bed with him, then he pinned me down.. He was kissing me the entire time... so it was really hot...He then started unbuttoning my pants, and he slipped then off. Then he went up to my bra and unbuttoned it and gently pulled it off past my shoulder. He broke the kiss "That didn't hurt your shoulder did it?" I laughed "No.. but you are wearing way too much clothing..." He blushed as I undid his pants and pulled them off and his manhood was as hard as it was b4... "Konan love..." He pulled my underwear off "Haha your really wet again.." I blushed "Well you do have a magic tongue..." He laughed "are you ready.. I mean i've been holding it in for awhile..." I pulled at his boxers "Your teasing me.. like you said earlier I want your manhood and I want it now.." He blushed... as he slipped his boxers off then thrusted his manhood in.. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" It felt like a climax thrust every time...I was having orgasims every two thrusts pls he was kissing my neck..It was a great moment... and lasted for hours.. until Kakashi did one final thrust.. it made me scream... He laughed as he fell and wrapped his arms around me and whispered.. "I told you.. I'd make you scream" I laughed and kissed his cheek as we both fell asleep in each others arms not knowing what tomorrows battle will bring.


End file.
